1. Field of the Invention
The disclosed invention relates to a semiconductor device using a semiconductor element and a method for driving the semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Storage devices using semiconductor elements are broadly classified into two categories: a volatile device that loses stored data when power supply stops, and a non-volatile device that retains stored data even when power is not supplied.
A typical example of a volatile storage device is a DRAM (dynamic random access memory). A DRAM stores data in such a manner that a transistor included in a memory element is selected and electric charge is stored in a capacitor.
When data is read from a DRAM, electric charge in a capacitor is lost on the above-described principle; thus, another writing operation is necessary whenever data is read out. Moreover, since leakage current (off-state current) or the like flows between a source and a drain of a transistor included in a memory element when the transistor is in an off state, electric charge flows into or out even if the transistor is not selected, which makes a data holding period short. For that reason, another writing operation (refresh operation) is necessary at given intervals, and it is difficult to sufficiently reduce power consumption. Furthermore, since stored data is lost when power supply stops, an additional storage device using a magnetic material or an optical material is needed in order to hold the data for a long time.
Another example of a volatile storage device is an SRAM (static random access memory). An SRAM retains stored data by using a circuit such as a flip-flop and thus does not need refresh operation. This means that an SRAM has an advantage over a DRAM. However, cost per storage capacity is increased because a circuit such as a flip-flop is used. Moreover, as in a DRAM, stored data in an SRAM is lost when power supply stops.
A typical example of a non-volatile storage device is a flash memory. A flash memory includes a floating gate between a gate electrode and a channel formation region in a transistor and stores data by holding electric charge in the floating gate. Therefore, a flash memory has advantages in that the data holding period is extremely long (almost permanent) and refresh operation which is necessary in a volatile storage device is not needed (e.g., see Patent Document 1).
However, a gate insulating layer included in a memory element deteriorates by tunneling current generated in writing, so that the memory element stops its function after a given number of writing operations. In order to suppress adverse effects of this problem, a method in which the number of writing operations for memory elements is equalized is employed, for example. However, a complicated peripheral circuit is needed to realize this method. Moreover, employing such a method does not solve the fundamental problem of lifetime. In other words, a flash memory is not suitable for applications in which data is frequently rewritten.
In addition, high voltage is necessary in order to inject electric charge into the floating gate or remove the electric charge, and a circuit therefor is required. Therefore, there is a problem of high power consumption. Further, it takes a relatively long time to inject or remove electric charges, and it is not easy to perform writing and erasing at higher speed.
Further, as for the above-described flash memory, in order to increase storage capacity, a “multilevel” flash memory is proposed, in which data having more levels than two levels is stored in one memory cell (e.g., see Patent Document 2).
In addition, in a multilevel memory, a “writing verify operation” of detecting a writing state of a memory cell after data is written is conducted in order to precisely control the state of the data writing to the memory cell (e.g., see Patent Document 3).